The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 26
This is Episode 26 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon and Lee Everett, This episode was done by Lee Everett Season 5,Episode 10 "Hide" Jesus said. Everyone got behind cover, "Who the hell are these people" Ken said. Arrows kept on pelting the ground near the group. "Their called the saviors" Jesus said as an arrow passed by him. "Their getting closer, get back behind the walls" Daryl said. Everyone started to run back to the wall. Arrows fell in front of Rose and she needed to find another way toward the wall. When she found another route she was grabbed by one of the Saviors. *Cue Theme Music* "FUCK, we gotta help her" Ken said. "We have to warn everyone else" Daryl said. "Fine if you won't do anything I will" Ken said, he took out his pistol. "Ken if we get everyone we'll decimate that group with ease" Daryl said. "You don't even know what their fucking doing to her now" Ken said. "Fine, I won't argue anymore, go out their and get killed" Daryl said. "We need to save her" Ken said. "Just do what I fucking say, now everyone get our guards" Daryl said. Rick ran towards Carl, who was getting his gun ready "Carl your getting back in the house" Rick said. "No, I have to help fight" Carl said. "No you want, now get back in the house" Rick said. The guards, and the group meet back up near Daryl. "So what now" Eric said. "We kill those fuckers" Daryl said. "Finally" Ken said. "Tie up her hands, she would be good bait" A man said. Another man came up and tied Rose's hands up. "Anything else Dwight" The man said. "No just carry her" Dwight said. The man carried Rose until Dwight stopped, he made her kneel in front of him. The Alexandrian guards Walked out of the gate and looked at the Saviors. "Just let me in, and you get her back" Dwight said. Rick and Daryl nodded at each other, "No" RIck said. Dwight was about to slit Rose's throat when a bullet went through his balls. "You assholes were gonna let her die" Ken said as he reloaded. The group opened fire on the Saviors. The remaining Saviors retreated, including Dwight who was holding his missing balls. The group went toward Rose, Ken untied her and they hugged "Nice shooting" Rose said. "Now what" Ken said. "We chase them, stop them from regrouping" Daryl said. "That idea is long gone, they would be near their hideout by now" Jesus said. The grouo looks at Morgan's dead body, "We should bury him, and have a funeral" Rick said. After they had the funeral for Morgan Jesus went up to Daryl, Rick, and Ken. "You should have a look at my community, I heard you are running low on supplies so we could help y'all" Jesus said. "You've proven that your trustworthy byy bringing me back my son, as long as it's okay with Daryl we'll make a group and go to Hilltop" Rick said. "Yeah, it's okay with me, have we tallied up the votes" Daryl said. "Yeah, Ken get everyone over here so we can announce our new leader" Rick said. Ken went around and gathered everyone up. "So you all voted, and according to the votes, Daryl wins" Rick said. "Thanks, but for today just continue your regular day" Daryl said. Everyone left and Ken walked up to Daryl "Congrats" he said. "Yeah thanks, but tommorow your coming with us to hilltop, you want Rose to come" Daryl said. "Nah I heard Ron complaining about how he barely sees her anymore" Ken said. Rick walked up to them "So Daryl, or should I say King Daryl" he said. The three started to laugh, and Daryl said "Rick your coming to hilltop tommorow". "Sure, but who can I leave Carl with" Rick said. "He can come" Daryl said. "Fine he'll come" Rick said. "Your coming with us to Hilltop" Rick said. "I've already been there, it's nice, I told Ken how it was" Carl said. "Why did he ask" Rick said. "Yeah I don't know why" Carl said. "Maybe he wants to move into Hilltop with Rose and Ron" Carl said. "So are you sure your okay with the idea" Ken said. "Of course, I want Ron to have the bet life he can, and Hilltop seems more like life than here" Rose said. "Okay so it's settled were going to go to Hilltop" Ken said. "Why are we leaving" Ron said. Ken kneeled down in front of Ron and said "Because there you would have a better life than here". "I'll go tell Daryl were going to Hilltop with him" Ken said. Ken walked outside to Daryl, "Hey Daryl, Rose convinced me to take Ron and her with you guys to Hlltop, is it okay" Ken said. "Of course, just tell me your real intentions, cause you wouldn't take your girlfriend's family to another town just to browse" Daryl asked. "Fine, me and Rose both decided that it would be best to go to Hilltop to live there, we want a better life for Ron" Ken said, he looked down, ready for Daryl to lash out on him. "It's okay, you got to do what you got to do, you want Ron to have a good life in this apocalypse, and according to Michonne, Tyreese, and Carl, that places is a slice of the past, so go there, and make sure he gets a good life, just visit us when you can huh" Daryl said. "Of course, your my friends, I wouldn't just leave and never talk to you" Ken said. *End Of Episode* Category:Issues